


Werewolves of Britain

by Carmarthen



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack, Filk, Other, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little filk for Sineala, with apologies to Warren Zevon. Now that she's posted her awesome Big Bang werewolf AU, I can provide the context that I wrote this as a (hopefully slightly) motivational thing inspired by that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves of Britain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Depths of His Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372189) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> May it be motivational. :-)

I saw a werewolf with a Roman menu in his hand  
Walking through the streets of Eboracum  
He was looking for a place called Agrippa's  
For to get a big plate of savillum

Aaoooooo!  
Werewolves of Britain!  
Aaoooooo! (Repeat)

If you hear him howling around your villa gate  
Better not let him in  
Everyone knows Esca's a sour old skinchanger  
Werewolves of Britain again

Asoooooo!  
Werewolves of Britan!  
Aaoooooo! (Repeat)

He's a Brigantes in the land of Atrebates  
Lately he's been seen in Calleva  
Better leave him to us  
He'll take your heart, Marcus  
I'd like to meet his jeweler

Aaoooooo!  
Werewolves of Britain!  
Aaoooooo! (Repeat)

Well, I saw Cú Chulainn walking with Caesar  
Doing the Werewolves of Britain  
Yeah, I saw Cú Chulainn walking with Caesar  
Doing the Werewolves of Britain  
I saw a werewolf drinking strong barley beer down at the tabernum  
And his tats were rockin'

Aaoooooo!  
Werewolves of Britain!  
Aaoooooo! (Repeat)  
Draw blood...

**Author's Note:**

> Theoretically singable, but I never claimed to be any _good_ at filk.


End file.
